The Story of Terren and Baras
by dakkie
Summary: Sorry for the terrible title, couldn't think of anything else. This is the story of my OC, Terren, and Darth Baras.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Terren gazed out her window as she watched the rain fall. It was always raining on Dromund Kaas and today was no exception. She had just talked to Abi and, surprisingly, Baras. What didn't surprise her about her talk with him was that the fact it was so bitter. She sighed. There had once been a time when they could talk without the conversation going downhill. But those days were gone, back when they were both young and somewhat naïve, before the trials of Korriban had hardened their hearts and minds. There had once been three of them, her, Baras, and…Eron.

Terren fought back the tears that threatened to fall at the thought of him. So brave, so strong. He had been a Light-side Sith, as Light as they came. He had always been the peace maker between Baras and Terren. He had been her best friend and ally, almost more.

Then there was Baras. Vasag Baras. They had met on the shuttle from the Imperial Fleet to Korriban, where they met Eron. Back when he was the type of guy that girls swooned over. He had been charming, very flirtatious. Vasag had been the tall and dark guy that so many women would dream about. He kept flirting with her even though she rejected his advances every time. He had always had a tendency to choose the dark options in life. Terren had known he was going to be a Dark-side Sith from the moment she met him.

Terren walked away from the window to her study, grabbing a cup of tea on her way. Once she sat down at her desk, she pressed a hidden button on the lamp. A hidden compartment popped out from the desk. Inside was a group of written journals. She had found solace in writing, in feeling the pen write across the page. She still preferred it over typing onto a datapad. It felt more satisfying. There were four journals. One for Korriban, three for each phase of her life afterwards. She picked up the first one, its pages dusty and slightly discolored. Terren hesitated before opening it. Did she really want to bring back old memories? Was the pain that came with reliving them worth it? She decided that it was. That it was time to revisit the past. Terren opened it to the first page.

* * *

**Well, the reason for this story is that my friend, TheDragonEmpress, was really interested in the back story behind Terren's and Bara's past with each other that I mentioned in my other story. She really wanted me to write one and my other friend, Clicketykeys, was all for it so I decided to do an actual story instead of a one shot.**

**I was supposed to post this after I got chapter 15 done for my other story but I decided that since I've been working on this one and since I couldn't figure out what to write for ch. 15 that I'll just post this one instead.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you, Clicketykeys, for reading this and helping with the errors! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Day one, Korriban._

_Korriban is just like how Mother described it. Hot and sinister. I've found two potential allies today though. A man named Vasag Baras and another named Eron Kiegir. I met Vasag on the shuttle and Eron on the planet. Vasag seems very shady though. I'm not sure if I should trust him or not. Eron on the other hand seems trustworthy but also very naive. This could cause problems. I'll probably look into more possible allies before I decide._

_-OoOoO-_

Terren stepped onto the shuttle and settled in a seat by a window. It was going to be a long ride to Korriban, and she couldn't bring her journal out to pass the time since no one was suppose to know about it. If only journals could be as secure as datapads. She supposed she could try writing in code, but that would just get her confused.

When the final passenger got on, the shuttle closed and started to leave. The passenger took the seat next to her. This confused her. There were many seats open as there were few people headed to Korriban. So why did he choose the one next to her? She got her answer when he turned to her.

"Hello, beautiful. The name's Vasag Baras. Might I know yours?" he said.

Terren arched an eyebrow at him. Who did this guy think he was? "First off, don't call me that or any such endearments. Second, why in the world should I tell you my name? So you can add it to the list of people to kill once we reach Korriban?"

He chuckled. "Aren't you a feisty one? I do enjoy a good challenge. On the matter of your name, I thought you might be a good ally to have."

Terren glared at him. "You just met me."

"Indeed I have. But I am very good at reading people. And I can tell you and me would make a very powerful team," he said.

Terren regarded him. On one hand, he obviously was very manipulative and kind of shady. And on the other hand, she sensed he was very powerful and the manipulating could be useful as long as it wasn't used on her other than this ridiculous flirting.

She regarded him thoughtfully. Terren supposed he was handsome. He most certainly had that dark and tall look that some of the girls in school had talked about. He was human and taller than her 5'6 but not by much. Perhaps only 5'8 or 5'9. But what he lacked in height, he made up with his broad shoulders and thick muscles. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a stormy grey. He didn't look that much older than her, probably eighteen like her. Maybe nineteen.

"I will think upon it," she said.

"Excellent! Now what is your name?" Vasag asked.

"Terren."

"Last name?"

"…Setna."

He grinned. "See was that so hard?"

Terren rolled her eyes. "Indeed it was. I am beyond exhausted now," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Feisty and witty. A wonderful combination in my opinion."

Terren shook her head. "I'm going to take a nap."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. It is going to be another two hours before we reach our destination after all." He settled back in his seat.

Terren curled up in her seat and glared at him over her knees. "Try anything and I'll kill you."

Vasag placed his hands where she could see them. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Right," she muttered.

Two hours later they arrived on Korriban. Terren covered her eyes at the sudden brightness. Her bright red hair whipped around in its ponytail from the wind. _'Looks like a more sinister version of Tatooine' _she thought as she walked off the landing. It was unbearably hot and the wind didn't help. But where Tatooine was almost beautiful with how bright and open it was, Korriban looked like its sand was stained with blood, almost like it was saying that your blood would be the next to stain the sand. All the dark energy here had also destroyed any sense of beauty Korriban might have had.

She saw Vasag head somewhere else, giving her a nod as he passed her. Terren returned it and headed to the room where her overseer was to be.

There was only one other person when she reached the room. It was a human male, with long brown hair and grey eyes. She presumed him to be another acolyte since he didn't appear to be the overseer. He looked up from where he was leaning against the wall. To see if she should concerned about him being a potential rival, Terren reached out with the Force to see how powerful he was and felt some resistance. Her curiosity piqued, she broke through it and was surprised to feel how Light he was. Her shock must have shown because his eyes grew worried. He hurriedly walked over to her and leaned down to whisper to her.

"You felt it?" he asked.

She nodded. He cursed under his breath.

"I thought I had shielded it better." He looked at her with imploring eyes. "Please don't tell anyone?"

She was about to answer when the overseer entered, leading three more acolytes. He grabbed her wrist and led them to the back wall. Once they reached it, she hesitated. She just met him, yet she wanted to help him. Maybe because he reminded her of her younger sister, with her Light while Terren herself was just barely in the middle between Dark and Light. She shouldn't though. It wasn't the Sith way to help and he seemed very naive which would just cause problems. Despite these reasons, she decided to help him and keep his secret.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out with the Force and covered him with a Dark Force shield. Terren felt him shudder as the dark energy settled around him, boosting his current shields. He squeezed her wrist in thanks before letting go to listen to the overseer.

"All of you have been chosen out of hundreds of possible acolytes to compete to be apprentices to the twin lords, Lord Ki'ray and her twin brother, Lord Sekay," the overseer said. "You will complete three trials to see who is worthy of becoming their apprentices."

The overseer paused to let the murmuring quiet down.

"Your first trial is to go into the tomb of Ajunta Pall and, well to put it simply, survive. This will weed out the weak ones," she said. "At the other end of the tomb is the Academy. You have until mid-morning tomorrow to make it through. You are dismissed." The overseer left the room, leaving the acolytes to talk among themselves.

She turned to him. Terren had to look up. He was very tall. She judged his height to be 6'5, an unsual height since most humans were about average height, rarely reaching past 6 feet. His eyes were a light, silvery grey and his hair was a dark brown, bordering on black. It was held back in a low ponytail that reached to the middle of his shoulders.

"Why did you ask me to help you? I could have just exposed you. Still could actually," Terren said.

"Because I could sense you were different, even before I reached out with the Force. The presence you had when you walked in was not one of a typical Sith with their confidence and sinisterness. You were confident in a way that few people are." He frowned. "I...can't explain it any better than that."

Terren just looked at him strangely. He sighed. "Please? I won't try to attack you and it would make sense to not go into the tombs alone."

"Sure..." Terren said. What he said made sense and she felt like she could trust him, for the moment at least. If he tried anything, Terren was sure she could overcome him. "What is your name?"

"Oh right! Sorry. Eron Kiegir at your service," he said, bowing dramatically.

Terre shook her head to hide her smile. "Terren Setna," she said, holding her hand out.

Valdus smiled and shook her hand. "Excellent! Shall we go?"

Terren chuckled at his eagerness. "First of all, you might want to stop acting so cheerful. Sith aren't happy. They're supposed to be all dark and evil looking."

"Oh right," Eron grinned sheepishly.

They continued on their way out of the halls and into the blinding light.

_-OoOoO-_

Terren sat against the wall in the tomb. Eron was asleep across from her. They had found a small room that seemed to have been abandoned. They had checked it thoroughly before settling down for the night. Eron thought they were a little more than half through the tomb, but Terren wasn't sure. The map wasn't much help though the trail of corpses from the grave robbers certainly were. Terren waited a few moments to be sure that he was fully asleep before taking out her journal and pen. The torch above her caused the gold design to shine against the dark blue cover of the book. She opened it and started writing.

_...I'm currently in the tomb of Ajunta Pall. Eron has long since fallen asleep, leaving me to be the guard. Eron is a strange man. Being Light and so cheerful makes me wonder if he has ever experienced the Dark side and the emotions that seem to come with it. _

_Perhaps he is a Jedi trying to infiltrate the Sith. Or he could simply be naturally Light. My youngest sister, bless her innocence, has yet to be able to use the Dark side and so far has been naturally attuned to the Light. But most Force-sensitive children are while they are still young. Or at least the ones I've met._

_Perhaps it will change in time, for both of them. The time on Korriban could change Eron to be like the heartless Sith or simply harden him. Or he could not change. Same with Lyria. She could change, but I highly doubt it. She has been this way for ten years, ever since she was born. She will have to choose soon, whether to try and learn the Dark side or the Light. If she chooses the Light, then she will have to be sent to the Jedi for Mother and Father will have nothing to teach her._

_My other sister is ridiculously lucky. Naomi is not strong enough in the Force to be Sith or Jedi, leaving her out of the cursed world of the Sith and Jedi. I'm glad she has found her calling in bounty hunting. It gets her out of the politics of the Sith and Jedi for the most part._

_I miss them so much. It feels strange not listening to their bickering or even getting into an arguement with one of them myself. Especially with Naomi. She has such a short temper and it is so much fun to rile her up. I think that's why Ria messes with her so much. For a ten year old, she does know how to press people's buttons._

_I'll put this away for now. I hear the K'lor'slugs wandering about through the tunnels. It would be best not to be caught unawares. As my very paranoid grandfather likes to say, constant vigilance!_

* * *

**I've been reading alot of Harry Potter fanfiction lately and so I ended up basing Terren's grandfather off of Mad-Eye Moody. I think it fits. Moody was a retired and paranoid auror. Her grandfather who has yet to be named is a retired and paranoid agent.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Terren smiled bitterly as she read the first entry. Back then, she had no way of knowing how drastically her life would change by knowing Baras and Eron. She skimmed through the journal, pausing now and then to read a bit. She stopped when two pieces of letters fell out of the journal and fluttered down to the floor.

Terren bent down to pick them up. She smoothed them out onto the desk. She sighed when she saw their contents. They were letters from her younger sisters that she had printed out from the digital form to keep with her since they would have been erased from the inbox in thirty days.

Letters had been plentiful in the beginning of her training but as time wore on, they started to become few and far in between, especially the ones from her youngest sister, Lyria. Only Naomi had continued sending her letters at least twice a week unless her schedule prevented it. She would then send a very lengthy letter to Terren to make up for it.

Smoothing her hand over them once more, Terren started reading, choosing Naomi's first.

_Dear Terren,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and not horribly mutilated or crippled. I know that isn't a very nice beginning but I do hope you're ok. It's been quiet without you here. Lyria has been very thoughtful lately and always seems to be deep in thought. I think it's because she's contemplating her choices for her future. Mom and Dad have given her at least three choices to choose from._

_Her choices are, she can become a Jedi, a Sith, or she could be something else entirely. I think they didn't want to force her into something she didn't want, hence the third option. They'll probably give her more choices should she choose the last option. However, she made a face at the last one so she must be planning on being a Force user. _

_You'll probably end up with a long letter from her asking all sorts of questions. Personally, I think she'll be a Jedi. But I don't want her to be one. I don't even want you to be Sith. The politics are time-consuming and scary as hell. And I fear the Jedi might try to use her against us. I know Ria is a smart child, but she's only ten and still very impressionable. I mean, just last week I convinced her that fruit from Alderaan makes you grow three feet in one week! I still can't believe she fell for that._

_That's really all the news I have for you. My last hunt was uneventful though I do seem to have attracted some unwanted attention from the Hutt Cartel. I plan on staying home and lying low a bit to see what happens. How have you been? Is Korriban as bad as Mom and Dad said? Please write back soon and you already know what Grandfather would want me to tell you in terms of vigilance so I don't feel the need to say it here._

_Don't get into too much trouble. Be safe out there._

_Love,_

_Naomi_

Terren chuckled. She had loved the letters from Naomi and still called her at least twice a week just to chatter with her. She turned her attention to Lyria's letter. It hadn't been as long as Naomi predicted, but it had been full of questions.

_Dear Ren,_

_Mom and Dad gave me the choices like you said they did for you. I have no idea which to choose though. I know I want to be a Force user but I don't know if I want to be a Jedi or a Sith. Sith means I'll get to stay with the family but it also means going to Korriban, something that I really don't want to do, though I suppose Mom or Dad could take me as an apprentice but I still think I would end up training on Korriban at some point._

_But being a Jedi means I would get to go to Tython, which sounds really cool, but it would mean I'll probably never see any of you except in battle. And I really don't want to have to fight my family._

_What should I do? I know Mom and Dad want me to be Sith or just do something that allows me to stay home. But I don't think I could be Sith. The Dark Side feels cold and foreign to me. I just automatically reject it. Plus, I'm not mean enough to hide the fact that I'm not Dark. I don't know how you do it, Terren._

_To be honest, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I choose the Jedi, you guys will turn your back on me. And if I choose Sith, that I'll end up doing something that I will regret. _

_What made you choose to be Sith? And what choices did they give you? Do you know why Mom and Dad became Sith? I would ask them, but they've been busy. Something that has to do with war, I think._

_So how are you? Is Korriban as bad as Mom and Dad said? Did you meet anyone interesting? Did you finally meet a boy you like? Do you think he could be the 'One'? Please write back soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lyria_

Terren laughed to herself. Lyria was such a worrier, no matter what the subject was. She worried about everything. She had also been a hopeless romantic then, always wondering finding the 'One'. Terren folded the letters back up and placed them next to the journal. She picked the journal up and looked at the page where the letters had been placed.

It was entry sixteen. That was the day things started getting interesting on Korriban, starting with the confrontation between Eron and Baras. She and Eron had become as close to friends as you could while on Korriban. The trials had certainly hardened him and he had lost some of naivety but he refused to give up his cheerfulness.

His stubbornness to not change himself completely for the Sith had impressed her. It was hard to find anyone who didn't break under the pressure and turn into the insane, bloodthirsty being everyone thought the Sith were when it came to changing to be Sith or just become a mindless shell.

Terren smoothed back the folded corner of the page that had marked her place then and began reading.

_-OoOoO-_

_Entry 16, Korriban_

_I've been here 17 days now. I would have written yesterday but a fellow acolyte tried to kill me. He's dead now. It..feels weird, knowing that I killed someone. I know it was fight or die and I knew that at some point I was going to be attack by something other than the creatures here, but I guess I never really wrapped my head around it until now. _

_He managed to hit my right hand hard enough for it to be wrapped in kolto soaked bandages for the day, so I couldn't write at all. I can't write with my left hand to save my life, it's a wonder I can wield a blade with it. I couldn't stay in the medbay since it wasn't life threatening, but I couldn't go anywhere where rivals could be simply because the injury would make them think I was weak and I don't feel like fending off a bunch of attacks._

_I'm glad I decided to befriend some of the guards here. It certainly has its advantages. One my new 'friends' is a guard name Seria. She a lovely little cyborg, about 5'5. Beautiful blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. She has a cybernetic in her head. She refuses to tell me where and how she got it. She's one of those girls that seem all petite and dainty and so easily breakable but is actually quite vicious and is amazingly skilled with weapons, especially knives and bombs. _

_She has a husband who is also stationed here as a guard. Rick towers over her a bit at 5'9 and it's so funny. He has dark brown skin and eyes that make me think of chocolate. His hair is black and has some scars from a burn on the left side of his face. He says he got too close to a thermal grenade. He's really good with weapons too, though guns seem to be more of his forte._

_Seria and Rick had taken me back to their quarters. Seria had that day off but Rick had to go. It was really interesting. I guess I could honestly consider them friends. But it might be best not to get too attached. _

_I have yet to see Kiegir or Baras. I didn't see them yesterday and I haven't seen them today. To be honest I'm more worried about Kiegir than I am Baras. Kiegir should have been back by now. The trial was just to get some different texts for each of the twins from Naga Sadow's tomb. Apparently it depends on the text that we get on which one we get for a master._

_He's excelled in the other trials. Perhaps he has reached his limit? It would be shame for that to happen to him so early. Or maybe Ky'rina decided to kill him._

Terren looked up from her writing, wincing at the soreness of her hand. _'Maybe writing so much wasn't such a good idea.' _She thought as she put her journal away. She was sitting in the overseer's room, waiting on the others to come back. So far the only ones left were her, Kiegir, and a Sith Pureblood named Ky'rina. The other two were brothers and had been killed by a pack of Tuk'ata.

Ky'rina was almost fanatical about becoming apprentice to one of the twin lords. Terren wasn't sure if it was because of self-preservation or if she had some creepy obsession with them. Terren could care less about who she was apprenticed to. All she cared about at the moment was surviving Korriban.

She frowned. At least one of them should have gotten back by now. The overseer entered and frowned when she saw only Terren.

"They have one hour left. If neither of them show up, we'll assume they're dead." She said.

Terren nodded. As the time drew on, Terren started to become worried. She didn't exactly think Kiegir as a friend, but she definitely prefered him over Ky'rina, who Terren thought was just a breath away from becoming insane.

Time was nearly up when Kiegir bursted through the door, covered in blood and breathing hard. He clutched the datapads containg the texts in his hand.

"Where's Ky'rina?" Terren asked as she got up.

"Dead."

"Well, I guess now all that's left is to see who your master is going to be." The overseer said. Terren and Kiegir handed her their texts.

"I'll look over these tonight and I'll tell you in the morning." She said. The acolytes left.

"Are you hurt?" Terren asked as the walked down the corridor.

He shook his head. "No. I managed to decapitate her when she leaped at me but I did it messily and got blood all over me."

"Go take a shower. I'll be in the cantina." Terren said. He nodded and left.

Terren continued to the cantina and ordered some food. She thought about her time on Korriban. _'That went faster than I thought it would.' _With nothing else to do, she got her datapad out so she could respond to her sisters' letters._  
_

_Dear Naomi,_

_I'm well. My hand is a bit sore from when an acolyte attacked me. Other than that I'm fine. The guards here are really nice, especially Seria and Rick. They took me back to their quarters since it was my dominant hand and I'm not as good at fighting with my left._

_It looks like me and Kiegir are the only acolytes left in my group so it's all a matter of seeing who we're going to get as a master. I don't know much about Lord Ki'ray and her brother Lord Sekay other than some general information. Apparently they're both human with Ki'ray being the older twin and that they're both from Alderaan._

_On the matter of Ria, I also think she'll be Jedi. On the account of her being turned against us, it's a fifty-fifty chance. She could either hate us or she'll try to make the Jedi more tolerate with Sith. It all depends on her._

_Now, why would you do that to her? You know how she dislikes being so short. I swear, you're the reason she's so picky about what she eats._

_What did you do that could have gotten the attention of the Cartel? I suggest looking back on your hunts for any enemies you might have made or anything that you hunted that could have caused it._

_Yes, Korriban is as bad as they said. It's all bright and hot. It's the complete opposite of Dromund Kaas. I never thought I would miss the constant rain!_

_Stay safe._

_Love,_

_Terren_

Terren shook her head. Naomi was going to get herself into a lot of trouble one of these days. She sent that letter and began on writing to her youngest sister.

_Dear Lyria,_

_I honestly have no idea how to help you. Mom and Dad gave me only two choices, Jedi or Sith. They knew I didn't want to be anything else. I honestly considered being Jedi for a long time. The reason I didn't was because I knew I wouldn't fit in. I can't control my emotions in the way they want._

_It's all up to you, Love. If you want to be Jedi, then go for it. Same with being Sith. I could try to convince you to go one way or the other, but ultimately it's up to you. I wish you lots of luck with this. I suggest going to our parents. They're be better about helping you with this._

_Love you,_

_Terren_

Terren sent it and leaned back. _'I hope she'll be alright.'_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Entry 17, Shuttle to the Imperial Fleet_

_This will probably be my last entry for this journal. I only have a few pages left in this one. It was a thin journal since I didn't expect to stay on Korriban long. I'll probably pick up a new one on the fleet, a thicker one this time. Kiegir is asleep next to me. Korriban made him a little more wary but he's still so trusting. He may have survived Korriban, but he may not survive the Sith politics and the Sith themselves._

_Baras left a day before us. I haven't had much contact with him since the shuttle ride to Korriban. I managed to talk with him a few hours before he had to leave yesterday. Apparently he's now apprenticed to Darth Vengean. I don't know much about him, but I think my parents mentioned he was the Dark Council's military leader. A powerful position from what I understand. With such a powerful master, Baras better watch his step lest his master kill him for being such a threat. Or for being too arrogant. Which ever comes first._

_I'm glad to be done with Korriban. That place was just creepy. I could practically feel the dark energy crawling on my skin like a bug with many legs. I'm looking forward to going back to Dromund Kaas. I never would have thought that I would miss the constant storms and gloomy skies. I think what I missed the most was the coolness. Korriban was so hot and the robes and armor didn't help at all._

_My sisters are excited that I'm coming home. My parents are just relieved I made it through the trials. Mom is really happy that Lord Ki'ray is my master. Apparently she's very powerful and is rising through the ranks quickly. Her brother, Lord Sekay, is Keigir's master. So far Sekay seems content for his twin sister to be in the spotlight. According to mom, he prefers to work from the shadows._

_The shuttle is about to land and Keigir is stirring. I'll write more tonight, if I have time._

Terren closed the journal and put it into her bag. She was closing the bag when Kiegir fully woke up. He covered his mouth as he yawned and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"We there yet?" He asked.

Terren nodded. She felt a slight jolt as the shuttle landed. She adjusted the bag's strap on her shoulder and made her way out of the shuttle. Kiegir was following close behind her, trying to keep her in his sights. The spaceport was busy, people of all species milling about. Terren felt him grab the strap to keep them from getting separated.

They finally made it to the spaceport's speeder pad. Terren leaned back in the taxi and watched the lightning light up the sky. Thunder boomed as the they zipped through the jungle, promising rain later. She smiled at the familiarity of it.

She turned her head when she heard Kiegir chuckle. She lifted an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her.

"I've never seen you so relaxed." Kiegir said.

Terren rolled her eyes and went back to watching the sky. It had started to rain when they reached Kaas City. She chuckled at Kiegir's grumblings.

"It rains almost all the time." She said.

He stared at her in horror. "I thought they were kidding!"

Terren shook her head. "Nope. Dromund Kaas is always this stormy."

She laughed when he groaned. It had started to rain harder, causing the city's occupants to take shelter. Terren and Keigir ran to the cantina, ducking inside quickly. Terren swept the wet strands of hair from her face. She started laughing again when Kiegir glared at the offending rain.

"We should probably get rooms and perhaps contact our masters." Kiegir said.

Terren nodded. Once they had secured their rooms, they hurried through the process of changing out of their wet robes. By the time they were done, the rain had settled to a light drizzle, allowing the apprentices to head to their destination.

The Citadel appeared dark and dangerous, seeming to embody everything a Sith was. Terren's breath caught with awe at the magnificence of the building. She was apprehensive of what could happen and resisted the urge to grab Kiegir's hand as if to gain strength from him. He seemed to sense this and bumped her shoulder gently before entering.

She could feel that he had the same feeling. She gave in and returned the favor, bumping him lightly. They continued in this fashion, taking comfort from the touches. Terren knew they shouldn't be so friendly or so dependent with each other, but she allowed herself to indulge in the warm feeling before it was gone. They stopped when they reached the twin lords' chambers. She took a deep breath before entering the main room.

The twins stood in the center of the rooms, side by side. They radiated dark power. Terren struggled to breath. Her chest felt like it was being constricted and her whole being seemed bein conflict about rejecting the darkness or accepting it. She steadied her breathing and managed to control her reaction quickly. Terren turned her attention back to the Sith in front of her, taking in their appearance.

Lord Ki'ray was a cyborg with implants under her eyes. Half her face was covered with three scars that went from the top of her forehead to her chin, standing out against her fair skin. Her eyes were a brilliant blood-red and her black hair was cut in a chin length bob.

Lord Sekay was also a cyborg. He had an implants over his eyes with scars under them. His hair was also black and cut into a militaristic cut. His skin was the sickly paleness that was associated with the corruption of the Dark Side.

Terren wasn't sure what to make of them. They were obviously very dark and with herself being grey and Kiegir being light, she wasn't sure how this was going to work. She had a painful reaction to them and could only guess about what his reaction must have been.

They bowed to their masters and waited for them to acknowledge them.

"Welcome, apprentices." Ki'ray's voice was low and smooth, almost seductive.

"Indeed. Welcome." Sekay said, his voice rough and raspy. Terren wasn't sure if it was from disuse or if it was naturally like that.

"Masters." Terren and Kiegir said in unison.

"We have much to do and little time to do it. Now follow us." Ki'ray said.

_-OoOoO-_

_They lead us to their library. It was huge! Anyways, apparently they want some help looking for a special crystal. Apparently it's an old artifact of one of the old Sith Lords but no one can remember who. They didn't tell us anything about why they wanted, just gave us specific tasks. Apparently they're aware of my family's library and the good size collection of rare history books and so they wanted me to start there. Kiegir will be working in the library they showed us while they look through their personal collections._

_I also received a message from Baras asking if we could meet. I'm not sure if I should accept. I'm assuming it might be about our alliance on Korriban that ended up not being needing. I'll probably accept but I'm telling my family and Kiegir just in case I go missing or turn up dead. Can't be too careful. _

_I should probably go to bed now. My family's estate is a long ways away from Kaas City and it takes a while to get there, even by taxi. It'll be good to see my family though. It's not very sithy, but I don't like being away from them for very long. I'll need to work on that. Well, goodnight. Hopefully I'll be able to write tomorrow._

* * *

**I'm super, super sorry for the long delays in chapters for both this story and Abi's story. I promise you that i'm working on that chapter, I'm just having alot of problems with writer's block at the moment. Please hang in there, I'll get it done, hopefully soon.**


End file.
